The present invention relates to test instruments and, in particular, to the generation of pulse waveforms for testing.
The generation of testing signals for devices has become increasing important as testing has moved towards 100 percent testing, exhaustive multiple parameter testing and lifetime testing. All of these trends have created a need for easily selected and produced pulse waveforms. The desire waveforms may include multiple pulses, multi-level pulses or both.
It is known to generate such waveforms on a continuous point by point basis, but this requires substantial data storage and makes the control interface complicated. A quicker more efficient waveform generator is needed.